


Keys

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Language, Tucy, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Lucy Chen needed a ride to work which eventually happens but not without a lot of embarrassment first.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I don't know what is going on here but man do I like it. Hope you do as well! This was quick edited, sorry for any mistakes!

Tim Bradford's cell phone rang in the cupholder of his truck as he drove down the street to pick up a cup of coffee on his way in to work (the brew in the break room is hit and miss), checking who it was before he pressed the button on the steering wheel to accept. "Hey."

"Hey." Came the voice of his rookie Lucy Chen. "So... I have a favor to ask. I've kind of somehow locked my keys in my car?"

Tim rolls his eyes "Again? You need a ride to work?"

"Just today. I think my dad is coming to unlock it with his spare this evening after our shift. And before you ask, Jackson worked graveyard and went to Sterling’s to sleep and my spare has fallen off. So please?"

Tim fakes an annoyed sigh "Fine. But you'll wash the shop for a week."

"Deal.”

"Including the backseat."

Lucy grumbles on her end. "Including the backseat."

"Good. I'll be there in 15." He told her hanging up, slightly sticking his head out the truck window. "Yeah, can I get a coffee with one cream one sugar. And a Chai Tea with a tablespoon of honey?”

Seventeen minutes later, Tim pulled up to the brick apartment building, choosing to get out of the truck and go up to his rookie’s apartment instead of calling her down that he was here.

He punched a code into a keypad next to the door before he stepped into the building, the heat of the interior a welcomed change to the chill that was outside. Walking over to the elevator he waited for it to come down before stepping onto the car, grabbing the ring of keys in his pocket as the car went back up, the thought of when they exchanged the keys going through his head.

“ _Listen all I am saying is that Jackson is out with Sterling more than he is in anymore and my parents are more than an hour away when they’re not in the city for work. I need someone to have my spare in case something happens.”_

_“What about Nolan or Angela?”_

_“Nolan would use it for more than emergencies and Lopez is busy with a wedding **and** a baby.”_

_Tim sighs. “First Kojo and now you want me to have a spare key?”_

_“Kojo needs discipline and I couldn’t provide that for him, besides, I thought we agreed it is technically joint custody.”_

_Tim rolls his eyes and looks at his rookie partner that is doing her best impression of their dog when he wants an extra treat. “Fine.”_

_When Lucy sat down in the shop the next morning to her T.O holding a key between the fingers of his extended hand she bit back a grin. “What’s this?”_

_“It’s only fair you have a key to mine if I have a key to yours.” He mumbled, forcing the key into her hands before he threw the car into drive and slid the sunglasses up his nose. “Emergencies only boot.”_

Tim held onto the key as the elevator stopped, allowing him to step off. He passed the other four apartments before reaching Chen’s, sliding the key into the lock, the sounds of singing floating through the closed door.

_“All my girls get down on the floor  
Back to back drop it down real low  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho  
'Cause you know I don't give a fuck so- AHH!”_

Bradford chuckled at the sound of his partner singing, not the first time he’s heard her sing (she made a TikTok one time while getting off the night shift where she sung and done the motions for the latest popular song he couldn’t recall the name of. He just glared at her from the driver’s seat as he drove.) but the following sound of a thud made his heart stop.

“Lucy!” he yelled pulling his weapon from the belt holster in the back as he quickly forced the door to open, the wood slamming into the wall, his adrenaline spiking. “Chen!” he yelled again not seeing her in the kitchen or living room, moving to her bedroom.

“I’m fine.” He heard her voice as he looked around the furthest side of her bed. “I tripped over my jeans. Alexa, stop music.”

The music stopped and his heart began to slow as he took in the scene, a smirk on his face as he holstered his weapon, walking over to his rookie. “You ok there Fergie?’

Lucy glared. “Fine, just wounded my pride.”

Bradford smiled, extending his hand out for her to take. “You know I really wish I had been here a little earlier, would’ve like to witness the whole concert.” He told her as he pulled her up, his hands on her upper arms, steadying her.

Lucy’s right hand pushed at his chest, Tim’s body not moving an inch. “Tell anyone and I will tell them about the homeless guy from last week that-“

“We promised to never talk about that.” He said pointing a finger at her, finally noticing the state of disarray his rookie was in. Her hair was already immaculately pulled back into a low bun, a few strands falling out around her ears but the sight of her in nothing but a pullover hanging off her frame, the problematic jeans around her ankles done nothing to help his libido. “I’ll just wait out in the truck.” He said quickly taking steps back, backing out of the room.

Lucy realizing the position she was in causing a blush to overtake her cheeks as she shut the door.

Tim moved into the kitchen, moving a hand to the front of his jeans to adjust himself as he thought about the chair legs Kojo chewed up last night, the smell of a decomp, the sight of a mangled wreck, anything other than _that_ to calm himself down.

Five minutes later he heard her bedroom door open. “I thought you were going downstairs?” she asked, stepping out with her bag over her shoulder as he pulled a strawberry from the container in the fridge.

He shrugged taking a bite of the berry “You’re out of milk.”

“Dammit Jackson.” She muttered before writing it down on the pad of paper next to the door. “Thanks. Ready to go?”

Tim nodded moving into the hallway. “You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine.” She said rolling her eyes as she locked the door. “Now I guess we’re even.”

“This isn’t kindergarten Chen. I trust you and you trust me.” The superior officer told her as he thought he will _never_ tell _anyone_ about the time he caught his rookie in her state of undress.

“Always.” Lucy smiled as they got onto the elevator. And if a thrill went through her as she remembered the way he looked at her, she would _never_ tell _anyone_.


End file.
